


Work Perks

by wondercole



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondercole/pseuds/wondercole
Summary: A normal day turns into a fantasy come true.
Kudos: 1
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021





	Work Perks

It started out as a normal day, going to work at the bar you co-owned with Dean to open up. How you ended up here, with Dean, Charlie, and Sam in the back room, was a mystery to you; but you were not complaining one bit. If you were being honest, this was kind of a fantasy of yours: to be used by the three hottest people you’ve ever seen at the same time.

  
Currently, you had Charlie’s hand on one boob, Sam’s on the other, the pair of them making out behind you while you were making out with Dean. Your hands found both of their cocks and were working them in tandem. Eventually, Dean broke the kiss and began suckling on your neck.

  
“Darling, it’s better down where it’s wetter,” you told Dean, urging him lower.

“What are you, Sebastian?” he quipped, nipping your hip before taking your advice and moving between your thighs.

  
Charlie moved to take his place making out with you and Sam started working your ass open with his well-lubed fingers while nibbling on your neck. You were positively dripping on Dean’s face but he still continued eating you out like a starved man at a buffet, unrelenting. Your hips began to buck against Dean’s face and both his and Sam’s large, strong hands held your hips in place.  
You broke the kiss with Charlie, who moved to lick and suck at your tits eagerly.

  
Panting for breath and at the edge. “Dean, please!” you begged, not caring how needy you sounded. He continued his ministrations until you were gushing all over his face and coating his beard in your slick.

“Sammy, how’s it look back there?” Dean asked his younger brother as he kneaded Charlie’s ass and moved around to palm her breasts.

  
“Nice and ready, Dean. What about you, Y/N? You ready?” Sam rolled a condom down his cock and lubed himself up, then pressed up against you.

  
“Y-yes. Please, Sam. Please. Fill it up. Dean, I want your huge cock in my pussy.”

  
“I guess that means I get to ride your pretty face. Think you can make me cum on your tongue?” Charlie really had a dirty mouth once you got her behind closed doors.

  
“Let’s see if she can, Charlie.” Dean started working his way into your pussy, one inch at a time, while Sam started pushing in from the back, Charlie making herself comfortable on your face.

  
You started lapping at her clit slowly and running your hands on the inside of her thighs the way you knew she liked. You gasped when Dean bottomed out and stilled, giving you a moment to adjust.

Seconds later, Sam bottomed out as well and you moaned against Charlie, causing her to grind down on your face, chasing her own high.

  
“You good, sweetheart?” Dean asked, ever the considerate lover.

“So good. So full.”

  
“Okay, we’re gonna start moving now. Just keep Charlie happy and you’ll be cumming in no time.” Dean and Sam started thrusting in sync with each other, slowly at first, then picking up speed.

  
You matched their pacing with your tongue, licking and sucking Charlie’s clit before dipping your tongue into her wet, tight channel. She moaned out your name and ground down hard onto your face.

You hummed against her and thrusted your tongue further into her pussy, wanting to pleasure her as much as you could.

  
Sam was beginning to thrust faster against your ass, grunting and moaning. “I’m so close. You’re so tight.”

  
You were on the edge again. Dean could feel it and moved his hand to your clit. “Come on pretty girl. Cum on my cock.” That was all you needed to trigger your release and you came around his cock, clenching hard and drenching him, crying out against Charlie still on your face.

  
“I can feel her clenching back here too. I’m gonna-” Sam cried out, filling the condom with his seed.

  
Charlie’s walls began clenching around your tongue. She came with another cry of your name, slowing her grinding and allowing you to remove your tongue.

  
Dean’s pace picked up, chasing his own release and pushing you over into another orgasm of your own. Your back arched up, stars clouded your field of vision, your hands and legs trembled, and your mouth opened in a silent cry as Dean spilled his seed inside of you, coating your walls with hot ropes of cum as your walls clenched and milked him of everything he had.

  
The four of you stayed in your positions, panting and coming down from your highs. Charlie climbed off your face first, allowing you to sit up. Dean pulled out, walking to the bathroom to get a warm rag to clean you up. Sam slid out last, disposing of the condom and wrapping you and Charlie in a blanket.

  
“I don’t know how we ended up here, but holy fuck.” You said as you laid your head on Charlie’s shoulder. Sam and Dean gathered the two of you in their arms.

  
“You know, we still have to open the bar,” Dean said with a chuckle.

  
“Nope,” You responded. “You’re gonna go put a sign that says we’re closed tonight and we’re gonna stay right here.”

  
“Whatever you say, sweetheart.”


End file.
